Of Misheard Confessions and Mischievous Rabbits
by Moyashi.beansprout
Summary: Allen says something about Kanda to Lenalee which Lavi completely mishears. In other news, BIG BANG.   Yaoi, Yullen, Lucky, crack, AU.


The hallway was close to empty, with a few straggling students walking back, chattering away to their friends about life and hormones. Outside, soft snow glittered down from the clouds, covering the fresh April grass with a threadbare blanket of white dots and turning every hopeful-for-spring student's smile completely upside-down.

As they exited their classroom, Lenalee raised her hand to her hip, and scolded Allen, half-jokingly. "Allen! Are you telling me that we have a major unit test tomorrow which you knew about, and you didn't study at all?"

Allen nodded and smiled embarrassedly, scratching the back of his neck. "Ehh... yeah, that about sums it up."

Lenalee "tsk"ed him loudly, waggling a finger at the British boy. "Mr. Cross is going to have your neck, Allen! You better find a study partner fast, or you're dead! I'm going shopping with Rhode Kamelot this afternoon, or I would come with you and help you, but I totally can't because I'm going shopping with... Oh wait, I just said that." Lenalee facepalmed, muttering, "I am such a retard."

Allen laughed amiably, and patted the ponytailed girl on her shoulder. "That's okay. Anyway, I'm going to go study with Kanda."

Lenalee gave Allen a bewildered look. "Kanda? Like, Yuu Kanda? But he hates you."

"Yeah, I know, but we'll be able to focus more that way. Without any small talk or friendly banter, we can quickly get down to what's really important."

Lenalee nodded slightly, a little confused. "Yeah, that's true, I guess. And Kanda already agreed to this?"

Allen replied, "Well, I have to ask him. I don't know how I'm going to do it though, really."

Lenalee shrugged, and said, "It's nothing big, really. Just don't make a fuss about it, and Kanda should be fine with it. And I think what you said makes sense; you two could get a lot of work done as long as you got along with each other." Lenalee pulled out her phone, and then squeaked with excitement and began to babble incoherently. "Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god! Rhode says that Big Bang's new album just came out and she has it! I'm sorry, Allen, I've gotta go meet her! Bye!"

"Bye!" Allen waved as she ran away, and then slung his bag over his shoulder, whistling innocently as he walked out the front doors of his high school, heading home.

* * *

><p>Lavi's PoV<p>

* * *

><p>Lavi walked down the hall of his school, his backpack on his back. He was wearing his usual eyepatch, but had left his hair down instead of gelling it up. He walked along the corridor when he heard lowered voices, and instinctively jumped into a dark nook between the doors to room 301 and room 302.<p>

"...would come with you and help you, but I totally can't because I'm going shopping with- Oh wait, I just said that. I am such a retard." Lavi recognized the voice as Lenalee's, and was about to jump out and surprise her when a voice he knew to be Allen's laughed out. Lavi decided to stay in the corner and hear what they were talking about. Why did Allen need help?

"That's okay," spoke Allen. And then, with a curious tone in his voice, he confessed, "Anyway, I'm going to go steady with Kanda."

Lavi's jaw dropped. Allen was going to WHAT? If he had heard correctly... He moved as close to the pair (who had stopped walking) as possible while still staying in the shadow, trying to listen in on their conversation and confirm what he had just heard.

After a few moments, Lenalee said, "Kanda? Like, Yuu Kanda? But he hates you."

"Yeah, I know, but we'll be able to focus more that way," said Allen. Lavi thought confusedly, focus on what? "Without any small talk or friendly banter, we can quickly get down to what's really important."

Lenalee replied, her voice sounding a bit confused, "Yeah, that's true, I guess. And Kanda already agreed to this?"

Allen replied, "Well, I have to ask him. I don't know how I'm going to do it though, really."

Suddenly, sparkles came into Lavi's eyes as he got an idea. He saved it for later, however, and continued to eavesdrop.

Lenalee's voice sounded calmer now. Maybe she'd accepted it- she had had a crush on Allen for a while, hadn't she? Lavi winced at the thought. That's gotta hurt. "It's nothing big, really. Just don't make a fuss about it, and Kanda should be fine with it." Kanda should be fine with it? Are we talking about the same Kanda?

The pair began to move away, and Lenalee's voice faded. "And I think what you said makes sense; you two could get a lot of..."

A lot of what? Sex? The redhead was highly tempted to follow them, but instead he slipped out of his hiding place and turned the corner quickly. He dashed around the hallways, heading back to where they would be heading. If he could just intercept them, then he could ask Allen and get the real details. Would the Brit talk to him? Of course he will, I'm one of his closest friends. I'm surprised he hasn't told me first.

Sure enough, Lavi turned a corner and crashed into Lenalee, both of them falling to a jumbled heap on the floor. Allen, however, was nowhere to be seen.

Lavi rubbed his head, and then pretended to recognize Lenalee. "Oh- Lenagirl! I'm so sorry!" He offered her a hand, which she took.

"That's all right, Lavi!" Lenalee sounded really excited for some reason. Maybe she'd been hiding her excitement from Allen in case it didn't work out. "Have you heard the news?"

Lavi nodded, and said, "Yeah!" He then stilled, and thought to himself, That was stupid- how could I possibly have known? He tried to cover up his mistake. "Yeah, Tyki told me!"

Lenalee mused briefly. "Oh, Rhode must have told him! Anyway, I am so excited! Aren't you! I can't wait to see the videos!"

Lavi choked on his own shock. "The... the videos?"

"Of course! I love his hair so much! I mean, white is totally in and all!"

"His hair, yeah..." replied Lavi, feeling a little disturbed.

"Also, I like the red tattoo on his left cheek! SO CUTE!"

The rabbit thought about Allen's cheek. He'd always thought it was a scar... He looked back at the swooning Lenalee, and said awkwardly, "Wow, you really like him, don't you?"

Lenalee grinned, and made a thumbs-up symbol. "Of course! Everyone likes him the best. But I think he swings for the other team..."

Lavi paused, and said slowly, "You mean, you know he does- right?" That was what she had just said...

Lenalee looked shocked. "Lavi, where did you hear that? I mean- is it true?"

The ginger backtracked. "Tyki told me, remember?" He felt as though he had missed something.

Lenalee looked very bewildered, and mused, "I'll have to talk to Tyki and find out how he heard about it... Anyway, I'm going to go meet Rhode and talk to her about it! Bye, Lav'!"

Lavi facepalmed as Lenalee walked away. If there was a fan, the shit just hit it. Lavi needed to find Tyki Mikk pronto, and sort everything out-

Lavi stopped, and put a hand under his chin, considering his situation. But telling Tyki wouldn't be following the Lavi credo- Lavi smiled deviously, adjusting his bag- which was to play jokes on Yuu Kanda as much as possible while still remaining alive and healthy. He remembered his idea from earlier, and chuckled darkly.

Tyki could wait. First, he had to find a certain darkhaired little lolita girl.

* * *

><p>Lenalee thought to herself as she walked along, Hmm, didn't know Lavi was such a Big Bang fan... And how did he find out that G-Dragon was gay? Our entire fanbase has been searching for evidence of that for years... This definitely requires further investigating.<p> 


End file.
